


Curiosity Sated The Cat

by vvorlock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Human Genitalia, PWP, Some honest to god shape shifter yiff, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvorlock/pseuds/vvorlock
Summary: Rolo is an interspecies alien therapist. Keith is a patient with peculiar symptoms. Their appointments are usually short and leave Keith more frustrated over the unknown origin of his discomfort and... cravings.A kinky short dedicated to Reba and her intense and undying love of Rolo and her equally intense denial of liking this sort of thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebear/gifts).



> Unbeta'd sorry have fun 
> 
> also, you know, don't like don't read?

Rolo had worked with his close friend Nyma for a couple of years now but he couldn't really pin down a job description when people asked what he did for a living. "Therapist" was generally the easiest term to end the conversation without explaining that it wasn't entirely accurate. "Guy who helps various alien half breeds dealing with clashing biological and psychological issues through conversational and physical therapy" was long and half the time he'd get some snide comment about half-breeds. Being one himself generally made it feel more personal and he quickly learned to just gloss over it and pretend he didn't have to hate the people at Nyma's latest "Intergalactic Kegster" party.

He had a few patients throughout the past few months who completely stumped him with their symptoms and various issues; but none stood out more than the human kid who started showing up after one of the other workers refused to see him anymore. He didn't have any discernable features beyond a basic human appearance- well, a pretty handsome human appearance. Rolo has a bit of a soft spot for the brooding type with good eyebrows.

olo was supposed to see his human patient today and discuss follow up on their last session about a week prior. He rolled out of bed early and skipped shaving, which turned out to be a mistake as his chin itched the second he made it out the door of his flat and began walking to a small fast food diner on the corner. Coffee in one hand and tablet in the other, Rolo wandered into the small clinic no more than six blocks down from his place. The waiting room was silent and empty, which was a touch disconcerting. Had he gotten up earlier than expected? Oh well, more time to research what could possibly be up with his first patient of the day. Rolo plopped down into the rolling chair in his small office and spun idly while sipping his Caffeinated Beverage™ he had picked up on the way in.

Half his tablet screen read "Patient Keith Kogane Symptoms" and the other was an extranet page he was using to try and find a list to at least match some of the issues up. Heightened senses that came with tunnel vision, constant itching, (Rolo scratched his chin absentmindedly reading that one), hot flashes, various forms of bodily discomfort... the list went on. All Rolo could do was mock his medical degree under his breathe and keep browsing medical dictionaries. Maybe he could get blood work done and figure out what Keith's other species was. That would narrow shit down but probably make it too easy. Rolo spent the next few hours hunched over his desk reading up on Pryxian puberty cycles hoping for some common threads when Nyma's front desk AI, Beezer, chimed in.

"Your first appointment [K KOGANE] is here."

When K Kogane finally entered the small office, Rolo hadn't been expected the kid to look so exhausted and flushed. 

Or purple. That was a surprise too.

The human was very not human- hunched and sporting darkened purple fur and a drooping pair of- rather fluffy looking ears. 

"Shit kid, I think i know what your issue is."

Keith grunted, half winded, and shuffled over to the patient couch to flop down dramatically. "Is it the fucking Galra face? I think it's the Galra face."

Rolo grinned. He always enjoyed Keith's bitter comments. 

"I'm thinking more Galra Dick problems." 

Keith's new ears twitched and flattened.

"I’m sorry what?"

Rolo hummed and quickly pulled up a medical text on Galra biology.

"Now, don't panic, but Galra have actual honest to creation mating cycles so you're probably just dealing with one."

With a flick of the wrist the info on Rolo's tablet popped up on the larger screen next to the patient couch Keith was drooping on like a melting popsicle. 

"Haha very funny, I come to see a doctor for pain and illness and his solution is 'Oh sorry Keith, it's just your weird libido trying to kill you!'"

"It’s not trying to kill you."

Keith looked unconvinced and groaned softly, pressing a hand into his chest.

“I feel pain everywhere though, not just... you know." Keith quickly gestured to a bullet point on the list that read HEAT AND DISCOMFORT IN GENITAL AREAS. Rolo shrugged and leaned onto his desk, eyeing his patient’s increasing flush and panting closely. 

"That's probably because your human parts aren’t suited to what the Galra parts are trying to express?"

"Why does that sound like a question? Aren't YOU the MEDICAL PROFESSIONAL here?" Keith snapped at Rolo in such a way that his teeth clacked back together- Rolo quickly noted the sharper canines that had grown in over the past few years. Was the room hotter than it had been?

“Look kid,"

"I'm practically the same age as you!"

Rolo leveled a flat stare at the quite literal angry cat curled up on his couch and continued. 

"Three years is not 'practically' and all I'm saying is you probably need to take some kind of genetic suppressors for your Galra hormones. Stop 'em from acting up and clashing with your human ones. I mean, you do know you have fur now, right?"

"It fucking itches everywhere." Keith griped. Rolo scratched his jaw again. 'Damn it I should've shaved.'

Rolo pulled up a list of various hormone blockers Keith could try to use against his Galra side and with each list of possible side effects, Keith would snap "No" or "Ugh, next." earlier and earlier into the list. The half-breed's agitation grew until Rolo could nearly feel frustration and heat radiating off of him from across the room. Rolo was about to turn and ask Keith if he'd rather end for the day and just email back and forth about the med options when said patient shifted on the couch. Rolo looked over and locked eyes with him-and those eyes were no longer dark humans ones, but slightly reflective golden ones. Very, very Galra. Keith was sitting up and hunched forward on the couch, glowering at the doctor as his hands dug into the furniture. 

"Ha, haha, hey, Kogane you want to head home? You look like you need rest." Rolo's heart rate picked up. He felt like a piece of meat being thrown into a pit of tigers.

“Rest isn't what I need." Keith muttered, hands kneading the couch impatiently. Rolo swallowed nervously. He vaguely remembered something about Galra having issues with cross breeds mixing badly with a specific species. What the fuck was is? Knowing his luck it was humans at this rate.

"Well, I mean you need hormone suppressors too-" An honest to fuck growl sounded from Keith's throat and Rolo felt a pang of fear run straight to his crotch. Oh no. Keith slowly pulled himself up and kept eye contact with the doctor. 

"Those will take too long, I came here for immediate relief."

Keith's steps felt predatory, and as equally enthralling as his expression. Rolo just couldn't look away as his breathing sped up. 'Run the FUCK AWAY!' screamed his brain. 'Wait I wanna see how this plays out!' His dick shouts back. The closer he got the larger the half-Galra seemed to loom over him. Wait- Rolo glanced at the record still open on his tablet.

HEIGHT: 5'7"

This fucker's Galra genes just added a foot and a half to his height! Part of Rolo was astounded at what that could mean for Keith's specific genetic make up, another worried about damage to his body, and the rest wondered if his cock had grown with him. Rolo licked his lips nervously and started to say something when his patient leaned across the table and grabbed h by the collar of his nice work shirt.

"Bend the fuck over, Doctor."

"This-this isn't proper Doctor-Patient relationship-" Rolo's voice shook nervously and died out with a choking sound and Keith pulled him bodily forward onto the desk and licked the side of his face with a scratchy tongue framed by a maw of harsh teeth. Keith hopped up onto the desk with all the grace of an apex predator and crouched. A tail darted behind him, draping off the desk. Wait, a tail? Rolo just couldn't fucking keep up anymore.

Another growl came as Keith pressed Rolo's face to his crotch roughly. And in that moment, Rolo realized a few things. Galra heat cycles were dangerous if you pissed one off, Keith, his 22 year old patient was about to absolutely ram him, and that yes, that cock absolutely grew with him. Went panting from above drew Rolo's eyes, well eye. One was smashed shut against the bugle in Keith's ripping athletic pants. Above him, Keith looked down, mouth agape and drooling with arousal already.

"Y-you should really think about-" Then Keith began to grind against Rolo's face and that was the end of Rolo trying to talk his way out of this. The grinding picked up pace and Rolo's neck began to burn from the terrible position . Seeing as words clearly don't work on a horny beast, Rolo did the first thing he thought of and snatched Keith's new tail and pulled.

Hypothesis: I can get Keith to snap out of this  
Method: I pull the tail  
Results: Incorrect;

Keith yowled and shoved his doctor backwards from the desk. Rolo nearly caught himself but ended up slamming into the wall rather gracelessly. 

"Bitch-!" Keith's ears were back and with distance, Rolo could now make out the dark wet spot his face had just been facilitating. Sadly, Rolo didn't have time to do much other than touch his cheek and encounter a faintly sticky texture when he saw the worst car scenario occur. Keith's body lurched and he curled in on himself as his body grew again, this time warping him into something more akin to a feline beast than a half Galra. Maybe he had jumped the gun on assuming Purple and Gold = Half Galra. Because the massive, lithe purple feline biped crouched on his desk was definitely not a Galra.When Keith shifted, Rolo stared, mouth agape as the other's cock fell free from now ruined clothing. Swollen, dark magenta, dripping, and nearly completely hardened and extended out of its sheath. Rolo's mouth watered and he quickly shoved that into the "think about how fucked up I am at a safer time" box.

Another growl, another cock twitch from Keith, and Rolo felt himself snap to half mast. What was wrong with- right. Think about it later box. Keith slunk off the desk and slammed a hand into Rolo's threat, squeezing just enough to restrict his breathing. Next thing Rolo knew, he was in the air but still against the wall, and Keith's claws were ripping his (brand new!) slacks away. He'd definitely add their cost to Keith's appointment billing- if he survived this.

A hot mouth was on his suddenly, a rough tongue forcing hits way in. Rolo couldn't bite back a moan at the invasion and the heavy, tangy taste of the beast's mouth. After what seemed an hour of kissing, Rolo felt his own cock fall free of his matching ruined pants. Fur pressed his own cock tightly between their bodies and Keith began humping the wall between the doctor's legs, his head coming into sporadic contact with Rolo's ass and thighs. When the head finally found its target, Keith snarled and dragged his rough tongue along Rolo's equally rough jaw. 

"Th-that won't fi-" 

Keith didn't seem to care and began to force his swollen, tapered cock up into Rolo. It was definitely painful at first, but the slick texture of whatever Keith's cock secreted clearly had this in mind. The substance quickly numbed the areas it came into contact with, burning Rolo up from the inside. It was some kind of aphrodisiac agent! What an interesting biological adaption-Rolo's scholarly train of though cut off when he found himself slammed onto his desk with an aggressive alien hybrid balls deep in his ass by a good nine inches.

If Rolo had learned anything about Keith during their sessions, it was that the kid was stubborn, straight to the point, and naturally talented at most things he tried. And apparently every single trait transferred over into his fucking. Hard, fast, and straight to the point. Rolo quickly lost himself in the motions, face slathered in his own drool as he was dragged back and forth on his own desk. He barely felt himself come, the burning sensation from Keith's cock liquids had over saturated his ass and dropped down his legs and balls enough to numb and burn his cock too.

What he did feel was Keith come. The teen gripped the desk above Rolo's head and buried himself beyond deep where his cock began to rapidly swell. Rolo nearly screamed as he was stretched and filled and pumped full. The knot kept Keith locked in and it sealed in whatever menagerie of sex fluids and cum was currently being pumped through the trembled cock. Keith slumped onto Rolo's back, wheezing and shuddering with an occasional attempt at humping, only for his cock to refuse to budge and Rolo to let out a choked sound. They waited, confused and exhausted until Keith shrunk down enough to pull out with a wet pop. A pop and withdrawal that nearly cost Rolo a second (third?) orgasm. Rolo wasn't entirely certain what was going on with his patient, but he did know their appointments were about to get a lot more fun.


End file.
